The first day
by Lady-Youkai
Summary: InuYasha y Kagome solo desean demostrar su amor....kieren saber lo que siete el uno por el otro! Fan fic InuxKag [contiene lemon]


Fan fiction: InuYasha:" LA PRIMERA VEZ "

Como todos recordaremos, Kagome ayudo a Inuyasha para que no se convierta en youkai purificando el fragmento incrustado en Colmillo de Acero abrazándolo sin importar que ella misma se dañara con el ácido sus pies y así poder derrotar a su enemigo en una terrible batalla con la unión de dos fuerzas indestructibles, resultando los vencedores y regresando a la búsqueda del malvado Naraku.

Pero el tiempo pasa tan rápido que uno no se percata; y aprovechando la ausencia del enemigo, Kagome decide ir a su época para preparase a su peor y mas difícil batalla a la que todos pasamos...los exámenes finales.

Mamá de Kagome: Hija levántate, es muy tarde, recuerda que hoy tienes tu ultimo examen.

Kagome: (tallándose los ojos) si mamá ahí voy. (Pensando): me pregunto que estarán haciendo Inuyasha y los demás, bueno no importa ya pasaron 2 semanas y hoy al fin regreso, Inuyasha debe estar muy enfadado por mi ausencia.

Mamá de Kagome: por cierto hija, recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano de la escuela para la cena que estoy organizando, hoy viene toda la familia.

Kagome: ayyy! si mamá.

En eso siente como alguien entra por su ventana.

Inuyasha: Keh! Aquí estas, bueno vámonos todos están esperando. (la toma del brazo y la guía hacia la ventana, en eso...)

Kagome: ABAJO! (Inuyasha cae de cara al piso)

Inuyasha: (en el piso y muy molesto frunciendo el ceño) ay que te pasa tonta, yo que me preocupo por venir a buscarte y tu me pagas así.

Kagome: (alzando la voz) pues que esperabas, hoy es mi ultimo día de examen y el mas importante y no pienso por ningún motivo faltar a la escuela.

Inuyasha: (se levanta del piso y se pone enfrente de ella en manera retadora) pero solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, te necesito para que busques los fragmentos y así poder encontrar a Naraku.

Kagome: ¿Qué! Solo para eso me necesitas (su voz se quebranta), por que no mejor buscas a ... a...(los ojos le brillaron y no pudo mencionar aquel nombre que tanto odiaba)

Inuyasha: Kagome...(dijo el hanyou con las orejas bajas y los ojos llenos de tristeza, dándose cuenta del nombre de la persona de la que hablaba Kagome era Kykio)

En ese momento Kagome no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. El hanyou en forma desesperaba para remediar su error la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho hacia él para que ésta se calmarla, paso un rato y al ver que Kagome no se calmaba, Inuyasha con su mano izquierda la tomo de la barbilla y la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

Inuyasha: Perdóname Kagome, yo…. yo no quise herirte, no se por que piensas que yo solo te necesito para que busques los fragmentos, eso no es cierto, tu mas que nadie debes saber que yo... que yo...(titubeaba el joven hanyou con el corazón agitado y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, pero al final se armo de valor y se volteo para internarse en esos bellos ojos color miel que lo miraban sin parpadear), que yo te necesito Kagome, necesito que estés a mí lado siempre, sin ti el tiempo es muy largo, disfruto mucho de tu compañía, yo te...te...

Pero Inuyasha no alcanzo a decir la última palabra que tanto trabajo le cuesta decir y que tiene guardado en su corazón desde hace tiempo, ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un dulce y calido beso de Kagome.

Sin tiempo de reaccionar por parte de Inuyasha, Kagome se separa de él.

Kagome: no tienes que decir mas Inuyasha, lo sé (dice la joven con la mirada baja y la voz triste).

Con esas ultimas palabras Kagome toma su uniforme y sale de la habitación, dejando a un hanyou confundido por lo que acababa de suceder.

Ya en la escuela.

Kagome: (sentada en su pupitre y con un examen en su mesa, con la mirada triste pensaba...) no quiero escuchar esas palabras de Inuyasha, se que el me quiere pero no tanto como quiere a Kykio, él nunca olvidara a Kykio ya que ella entrego su vida por él. (de pronto su mirada cambia y se llena de odio) ashhhh! Como odio a esa tonta, ella no se merece a Inuyasha, solo quiere destruirlo y buscar su conveniencia sin pensar en lo que él siente, la odio, ¡¡¡la odio! (Grito Kagome sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros la observaban confundidos)

Profesor: Higurashi! Al corredor ahora!

Kagome: eh? si. (sale y ya en el corredor…) Creo que me porte mal con Inuyasha, debí dejar que terminara de hablar, además ¿Por qué lo calle con un beso, ¿Qué será que me quería decir? Que me quiere, que me ama, o……(su voz se quebranta de nuevo) que prefiere quedarse con Kykio y no con migo. Ayyyy no aguanto mas, quiero saber. Hoy que regrese a la época antigua hablaré con él y le diré lo que siento a ver que me responde.

Mientras tanto en la época antigua se ve a Inuyasha a un lado del pozo y al pequeño Shippo aproximándose.

Shippo: oye tonto que le hiciste a Kagome, ¿por que todavía no regresa?

Inuyasha: ... (observando hacia el cielo tratando de recordar aquel dulce beso)

Shippo: Inuyasha te estoy hablando, Inuyasha, Inuyasha! (toocc! Suena cuando Inuyasha le pega en la cabeza al pequeño zorro)

Inuyasha: ayyyy enano deja de molestar, no le he hecho nada a Kagome al rato viene -si es que viene, cuando salio de la habitación la note muy triste, ¿habré dicho algo que le molestara?- (pensó el hanyou confundido).

En eso llegan 2 personas hasta donde se encuentra el pozo.

Miroku: Shippo será mejor que vallamos a buscar leña para la cena, deja al joven Inuyasha un rato a solas.

Sango: si Shippo vamos, veras que al rato llega Kagome con los dulces que tanto te gustan.

Inuyasha: keh, si Shippo vete déjame a solas para que piense.

Shippo: jajajaja ¿desde cuando piensas?

Miroku y Sango: Shippo!(gritan en coro)

Inuyasha: maldito enano mejor vete o…..

Shippo: ay mamacita! (huye corriendo y detrás de él le siguen Miroku y Sango)

Inuyasha se quedo esperando por 2 horas y Kagome no llegaba, pensó primero en ir a buscarla pero prefirió subirse al Árbol Sagrado y dormir un rato. Ya atardeciendo aparece un brillo dentro del pozo y de él sale Kagome con una pesada mochila color amarillo en su espalda.

Kagome: uyyy como pesa, parece que me demore un poquito yendo al súper. (empieza a caminar buscando a Inuyasha, se detiene en frente del Árbol Sagrado y alza su vista, en él ve a Inuyasha durmiendo y con la cara llena de paz; y se dice a si misma..) Pobre Inuyasha se ve que me estuvo esperando desde hace rato, realmente se preocupa por mi.

Inuyasha abre los ojos y mira hacia abajo sintiendo un aroma muy conocido.

Inuyasha: Kagome ya regresaste (baja de un solo salto y al ver a Kagome de frente se sonroja)

Kagome: ¿te pasa algo Inuyasha, ¿es por lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana?

Inuyasha: ehhh! Si Kagome es por eso, no me dejaste terminar, yo…..

Kagome: Vamos Inuyasha (lo interrumpe y lo lleva de la mano hasta la orilla del río).

Ya en el río Kagome deja a un lado su mochila y se apoya de espaldas a un árbol que se encuentra cerca, Inuyasha se pone de pie en frente de ella.

Kagome: perdón por no dejar que terminaras de hablar, es que yo no quería que me dijeras que a la persona que realmente quieres es a Kykio, no quería escucharlo, ya que tu me…. me gustas mucho Inuyasha, ya te lo había dicho una vez y te lo digo de nuevo, te quiero (lo dice mirando fijamente aquellos ojos amarillos que tanto le atraen y esperando una respuesta se queda callada por un rato, al no recibir respuesta alguna dice..) ¿Pasa algo Inuyasha? ¿es que ya no quieres que este a tu lado?

Inuyasha: no, no es eso Kagome, tu también me gustas mucho.

Entonces ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos sonrió ligeramente, se separa del árbol al que estaba apoyada y luego lo abraza, y con la mitad de su cara sobre el pecho de Inuyasha le dice suave y tiernamente.

Kagome: Yo te amo Inuyasha, ya no me cuesta nada decírtelo, te amo!.

Él con una mano la toma del mentón, y sintiendo la respiración de Kagome, tan cerca le dice.

Inuyasha: ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer Kagome? (se miran un largo rato, luego con la otra mano, Inuyasha rodea su cintura, la acerca a él, y le dice:) ¡De esto, (entonces mientras ambos cierran los ojos, Inuyasha abre ligeramente sus labios y la besa; Inuyasha y Kagome comenzaron a besarse de una forma distinta, esta vez los besos eran mas intensos, Inuyasha soltó su cintura y con la dos manos agarro el rostro de Kagome, como si no quisiera que se le fuera a escapar, esto lo hacia sin dejar de besarla, mientras Kagome rodeaba su cuello con sus delicadas manos y a la vez acariciaba aquel cabello plateado, luego Inuyasha comenzó a moverse, hasta que arrinconó a Kagome en el tronco del árbol, y mientras la seguía besando, decía:) te...te….., mientras que Kagome no podía ni hablar, y rodeaba y acariciaba el cuello de Inuyasha; Kagome e Inuyasha seguían besándose, cada beso era mas intenso que el anterior, Inuyasha comenzó a besar el rostro de Kagome, su nariz, sus ojos, mientras que Kagome aprovechaba la separación de sus labios para decirle repetidas veces:) ¡te amo, (Inuyasha nuevamente utilizo su otra mano para rodear la cintura de Kagome y pegarla mas a él, entonces él comenzó a besar su cuello, su mentón, mientras que Kagome besaba su oreja, esta vez la manera en que se besaban era distinta, en sus besos aparte de amor había pasión. Mientras la rojiza tarde se iba convirtiendo en la oscuridad de la noche, poco a poco fueron disminuyendo la intensidad de sus besos, hasta que Inuyasha y Kagome, todavía muy pero muy juntos, se quedaron mirando y respirando con ligera agitación, Inuyasha tenía sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Kagome, entonces este comienza a decir:)

Inuyasha: Ka…Kagome yo, no se que me paso, el tenerte tan cerca, yo, yo lo sien...(Kagome lo interrumpe)

Kagome: No digas que lo sientes...

Inuyasha: Pero es que... (Kagome lo interrumpe nuevamente)

Kagome: Nunca me había pasado esto, nunca me habías besado así. (Inuyasha retira suavemente los brazos de Kagome de su cuello, y se separa ligeramente)

Inuyasha: No quise... (Kagome lo abraza de nuevo y le dice en el oído: No me molestó que me besaras así Inuyasha, lo único que pienso, es que este no fue el lugar indicado... (Inuyasha la abraza y mirándola a los ojos le dice:)

Inuyasha: Tienes razón, este no fue un buen lugar (luego de esto la besa intensamente, en eso se escucha a lo lejos…)

Shippo: Inuyasha, ¿Inuyasha donde estas, ¿Ya llegó Kagome?

Kagome trata de hacerle entender a Inuyasha que ya se tienen que ir, pero este como niño con su dulce favorito no quiere irse, Kagome se ríe y mientras se besan, Kagome trata de arreglar a Inuyasha, pues se encontraba un poco despeinado, e Inuyasha hacia lo mismo con ella, Inuyasha toma la mochila de Kagome que se encontraba en el suelo; se toman de la mano y se dirigen hacia la aldea.

En la cabaña se encontraban Shippo, Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede preparándose para cenar.

Sango: Shippo no has visto a Inuyasha, ya es hora de cenar.

Shippo: no, no lo he visto. Lo estuve buscando hace rato pero no lo encontré.

Miroku: que raro de Inuyasha, él no se pierde nunca de la cena. De seguro que fue a buscar a la srita. Kagome a su época.

En eso entran a la cabaña Kagome e Inuyasha tomados de la mano y muy juntitos, todos se les quedan viendo mudos, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

Inuyasha: Keh! ¿Qué les pasa, parece que hubieran visto un muerto?

Kagome saluda y le da a cada uno sus encargos, mientras que todos seguían inmóviles y sorprendidos. Kagome e Inuyasha se sientan y comienzan a cenar, terminan con su comida e Inuyasha le dice a Kagome:

Inuyasha: ¿salimos a ver las estrellas?

Kagome: si, vamos (y salen de la cabaña.)

Sango: (muy confundida) ¿que….que fue eso?

Shippo: ¿entraron tomados de la mano?

Miroku: tal parece que si.

Ya afuera Kagome e Inuyasha se comportaban diferentes, no sabían que conversar, se ponían nerviosos e Inuyasha por distraído choca con un árbol, esto provoco la risa de Kagome, e hizo que se comportaran como antes, Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando. Cuando llegaron al pozo Kagome se sobresalta y dice:

Kagome: ¡¡ay, si es cierto, se me olvido por completo.

Inuyasha: ¿que se te olvido por completo?

Kagome: hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mamá e iba a hacer una cena, soy una tonta! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?.

Inuyasha: ehhhh? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Kagome: no, no puedes Inuyasha. No es que yo no quiera que vayas, lo que pasa es que llega toda mi familia y si te ven empezaran a preguntar y….. ¿tu sabes, no?.

Inuyasha: (un poco cabizbajo y triste) esta bien Kagome, ve yo aquí me quedo y te espero.

Kagome se le acerca a Inuyasha lo abraza y lo besa, luego de esto se marcha.

Inuyasha se queda sentado al lado del pozo recordando aquellas dulces palabras que le dijo Kagome cerca del río: "Yo te amo Inuyasha, ya no me cuesta nada decírtelo, te amo!", con eso se queda dormido por el cansancio. Ya casi amaneciendo, Inuyasha despierta por una sensación que percibe voltea hacia el cielo y ve unas luces muy conocidas .

Inuyasha: esas luces, son… son almas! Kykio!

Sale disparado en dirección de las luces, se interna en el bosque y llega hasta donde se encontraba Kykio, quien caminaba con dificultad y cae bruscamente al piso.

Inuyasha: Ky… Kykio. ¿Qué te sucede, por que estas así?

A poca distancia aparecen las dos pequeñas que acompañan siempre a Kykio y le dicen:

Azuka: Ella esta así desde que ese demonio llamado Naraku la hirió.

Inuyasha: pe…pero Kagome la curo, la salvo de ser destruida.

Kouchou: si, esa joven la curo, pero las almas las absorbe con mucha dificultad, su existencia en este mundo se esta acabando.

Inuyasha: ¿que? ¿Y….. y que quieres que haga Kykio?

Kykio: Azuka, Kouchou déjenme a solas con Inuyasha.

Azuka y Kouchou: si srita. Kykio, como usted ordene (las dos niñas desaparecen desvaneciéndose en al aire)

Kykio: (trata de ponerse de pie pero al no poder Inuyasha la ayuda) Inuyasha ¿sabes para que he venido a este lugar?

Inuyasha: no Kykio, no lo se.

Kykio: He venido para que me cumplas lo que me prometiste, ya no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, vámonos Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: yo no puedo ir a donde tu me pides Kykio, me falta derrotar a Naraku para vengar tu muerte y recuperar la Perla de Shikon. Además yo…..(comenzó a titubear)

Kykio: (con enojo responde) no me digas que te enamoraste de esa chica llamada Kagome, tu vida me pertenece Inuyasha!

Cos esto ultimo Kykio abraza a Inuyasha y lo besa con intensidad pero este no le corresponde, entonces esta se separa y le dice:

Kykio: ya lo veo, si te enamoraste de esa tonta, será mejor que me vaya. (Kykio comenzaba a marcharse pero Inuyasha la toma del brazo la jala hacia él y la besa)

Mientras tanto en el pozo regresaba Kagome con el rostro muy cansado.

Kagome: Ahhhammmmm (bostezo) ayyy que cansada estoy, me dio mucho gusto ver a toda mi familia, pero no tanto limpiar luego la casa. (en eso sus ojos ven hacia el bosque, no podía creer lo que veía, eran luces de almas y se dijo..) No… no puede ser esta... me esta haciendo lo mismo que la otra vez…… esta con Kykio!

Con esas palabras sale corriendo en dirección del bosque y se queda inmóvil al ver lo que sospechaba, Inuyasha se encontraba besando a Kykio, con esto cae de rodillas al suelo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Como Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a Kagome no la había visto, pero Kykio si.

Kykio: (pensaba) jaja esa tonta llego hasta aquí y nos vio.

Inuyasha: (pensando) lo suponía, al besar a Kykio no siento nada, solo puedo pensar en Kagome, tengo que decírselo a Kykio.

Inuyasha se separo de Kykio y antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucho una voz, una voz que lo dejo paralizado.

Kagome: eres un maldito Inuyasha, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Y yo que confiaba en ti, te odio! (Kagome se va corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos en dirección al pozo)

Inuyasha: No! Kagome espera es un mal entendido, Kagome!

Kykio: Jajaja, pobre Inuyasha ¿tu amada te dejo?

Inuyasha: Kykio…… (la nombraba con la mirada llena de furia).

Kykio: será mejor que me vaya (alzo sus brazos y sus serpientes se acercaron con almas las cuales absorbió sin ningún problema, Inuyasha la miraba confundido)

Inuyasha: ¿no que no podías absorber las almas fácilmente, ¿no que tu existencia en este mundo se termina día a día?.

Kykio: (en modo sarcástico) mi pobre e ingenuo Inuyasha, ¿Qué no comprendes? Solo lo hice para que te convencieras de que te necesito y de alguna manera obligarte para que te vayas con migo al infierno

Inuyasha: estás loca, por ningún motivo me iré contigo, menos por lo que acabas de hacer. (Con esto último dicho Inuyasha se voltea y va detrás de Kagome)

Kykio solo se queda de pie observando que Inuyasha se aleje y se dice:

Kykio: algún día Inuyasha, algún día.

En otra parte se ve a Kagome llegando al pozo y secándose las lagrimas dice en voz alta…

Kagome: como me pudo hacer esto de nuevo, me siento como una estúpida, nunca le debí decir que lo amaba, soy una tonta!

Inuyasha: no es tu culpa Kagome, perdóname yo….

Kagome: cállate! no quiero escuchar ninguna mas de tus mentiras, te odio Inuyasha!.

Kagome se voltea hacia un lado y se marcha hacia la aldea por sus cosas.

Inuyasha: no espera Kagome, déjame hablar!

Kagome: ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO! (Inuyasha cae al piso haciendo un enorme hueco en la tierra) Te dije que no me dirijas la palabra! No quiero que me sigas!

Kagome llena de tristeza se va, llega a la cabaña y al entrar se encuentra a Sango sola preparando el desayuno.

Sango: Kagome…. ¿que te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Kagome sin decir mas se tira a los brazos de su amiga y se pone a llorar desconsoladamente, Sango la abraza

Sango: llora amiga, llora; que aquí estoy para ayudarte.

Ya pasado el momento Kagome le explica todo a Sango, desde lo sucedido la mañana del día anterior, lo de la tarde en el río y lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana en el bosque.

Sango: tranquilízate, a lo mejor si es un mal entendido debes hablar con Inuyasha.

Kagome: no quiero! Después de verlo besando a Kykio…… no quiero dirigirle la palabra.

Sango: por que no mejor desayunas y luego duermes un rato, así pensaras mejor las cosas y podrás hablar con Inuyasha.

Kagome: si tienes razón Sango, muchas gracias.

Sango: no te preocupes para eso están las amigas.

Dicho esto Kagome desayunó, no mucho pues no tenia ganas, luego se recostó en el piso y se durmió profundamente. En otra parte cerca del pozo se ve a un hanyou aun tirado en el piso, por allí pasa un monje y un pequeño zorro.

Miroku: pero Inuyasha, ¿que te pasó?

Shippo: de seguro que hiciste enojar de nuevo a Kagome y por esos te hizo esto.

Inuyasha se levanto del piso y sin decir nada se interno en el bosque en dirección al río, con las orejas bajas y la cara llena de tristeza. Cuando llego al río se sentó en el suelo y se recargo en el mismo árbol en donde el día anterior Kagome le había dicho que lo amaba; sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Paso todo el día Kagome al igual que Inuyasha siguen dormidos una en la cabaña y el otro cerca del río.

En la cabaña llega Sango y despierta a Kagome:

Sango: Kagome, amiga despierta ya esta atardeciendo será mejor que tomes un baño en el río y luego cenes.

Kagome: Por que lo dices, y tu ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Sango: llego una persona de la aldea vecina, al parecer un demonio anda merodeando cerca, Shippo, Miroku y yo iremos para destruir al demonio.

Kagome: ¿y donde esta Inuyasha? ¿va a ir?

Sango: no creo, desde que Shippo y Miroku lo vieron en la mañana, no lo han vuelto a ver, ha de estar dormido por ahí.

Kagome: bueno, haré lo que tu me dices tomare un baño en el río y luego cenare.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo se alejan de la aldea, mientras que Kagome se dirige al río para relajarse y tomar un baño sin darse cuenta que donde ella estaba, se encontraba Inuyasha aun dormido por la tristeza. Inuyasha de pronto despierta, sus orejas se mueven y su nariz percibe ese bello aroma que tanto le gusta, se pone de pie y se coloca detrás de unos arbustos.

Inuyasha: (sonrojado) es… es Kagome. Se esta dando un baño, es…. es... es bellísima.

Kagome termina de bañarse se arrolla una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirige a la cabaña para vestirse. De tras de ella Inuyasha le sigue silenciosamente.

Al llegar a la cabaña Kagome se percata que esta sola y que los demás demorarán mucho en llegar, enciende la pequeña fogata que se encuentran en medio de la choza, se sienta en el piso y comienza acepillarse el cabello.

Kagome: tampoco Inuyasha esta, (frunce el ceño y dice) de seguro que esta con Kykio, que rabia, (su rostro cambia y se llena de duda) pero... cuando llegue en la mañana y los vi...a él no lo note feliz en compañía de Kykio; bueno de todas maneras me da rabia; hablare con Inuyasha mañana.

En eso Kagome se pone de pie deja su cepillo en su mochila y se voltea, y cuando esta a punto de quitarse la toalla, siente que alguien entra por la puerta, era Inuyasha quien entraba con la única intención de pedirle disculpas y de aclarar todo, pero se queda tonto al verla solo con la toalla y le dice:

Inuyasha: Hola Kagome, ¿como estas, (Kagome furiosa responde:)

Kagome: ¡Que haces aquí, ¿acaso no sabes tocar, (Inuyasha luego reacciona y serio le dice:)

Inuyasha: necesitaba hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido hoy en la mañana, lo siento mucho, perdóname, eres la única persona a la que quiero Kagome.

Kagome se quedo impresionada, no sabia que hacer, hasta que reacciona y le dice:

Kagome: ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que quieres, eres un pervertido, y si no sales ahora mismo llamare a ... ( se queda muda pues recuerda que no hay nadie ya que todos fueron a la aldea vecina).

Inuyasha la interrumpe y dice:

Inuyasha: A quien vas a llamar si todos salieron, estamos solos Kagome,

Kagome: (solo puede balbucear) yo…, yo...

Inuyasha mira a Kagome de pies a cabeza, Kagome se avergüenza y se sonroja, luego de esto Inuyasha le dice:

Inuyasha: Te ves hermosa, (Kagome se pone mas rojita trata de echarle en cara el que halla entrado así sin permiso, pero no podía; luego de lo que dijo Inuyasha, este se le acerca, la toma con una mano del rostro, la mira intensamente, acto seguido comienza a besarla como un desesperado, mientras con la otra mano rodeo su cintura con fuerza; Kagome trataba de safarse y decía:

Kagome; Inu...Inuyasha...Inuyasha detente...Inuyasha...; (mientras que Inuyasha repetía:)

Inuyasha: Te deseo Kagome, te deseo, (Kagome no resistió mas y comenzó a admitir que no podía resistirse a los besos de Inuyasha, entonces ella lo tomo de su nuca y correspondió a los apasionados besos de Inuyasha, quien comenzó a repetir mientras la besaba:

Inuyasha: No te dejare ir, esta noche serás mía Kagome, mía. (Kagome apenas y podía decir:)

Kagome: Inuyasha, no me dejes, te amo; (cuando Kagome dijo esto Inuyasha recordó lo sucedido en la mañana, quiso dejarla, irse y disculparse, pero al sentir los intensos besos de Kagome, olvido por completo ese maldito encuentro con Kykio y comenzó besar y abrazar a Kagome con más fuerza y pasión.

Inuyasha comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la cintura y las caderas de Kagome mientras la besaba con pasión; Kagome se sentía en las nubes, y mientras volaba decía:

Kagome: Inu...Inuyasha, soy...soy solo tuya, te amo.

Inuyasha quien ya se había olvidado de Kykio solo vivía el momento, la toma en sus brazos y la coloca suavemente en el suelo, luego, Inuyasha se arrodilla en el piso mientras toma un poco de aire al igual que Kagome, ambos están agitados, Kagome le dice:

Kagome: Inu...Inuyasha yo te perdo...

Inuyasha: shuuuuu,...tranquila Kagome, lo se. (deja muda a Kagome, luego de esto sin dejar de mirar a Kagome, toma a Colmillo de Acero y la pone a un lado de ellos, luego se quita el traje rojo que tenia puesto y luego la ropa que llevaba abajo, luego se hecha encima de ella.

Kagome:(lo abraza y le dice un suave:) te amo!.

En eso Inuyasha comienza a besarla lentamente, mientras con su mano, poco a poco le quita la toalla, Kagome siente esto y siente un pequeño escalofríos, luego comienza a abrazar a Inuyasha mas fuerte mientras se besan; luego, tanto la toalla que tenia puesta Kagome y la ropa de Inuyasha estaban en el piso; Kagome e Inuyasha seguían besándose hasta que Inuyasha comienza a tocarla y besarla por todos lados, ella lo único que hacia era dar suaves gemidos, mientras agarraba el cabello plateado de Inuyasha con fuerza; e Inuyasha besaba y tocaba con pasión cada parte de su cuerpo, sus bien formados senos, su perfecto vientre, sus piernas, Inuyasha no podía evitarlo, ambos estaban desnudos y juntos, y a pesar de que era la primera vez para ambos, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer para que ese momento sea inolvidable; en el piso de la cabaña se veían dos cuerpos desnudos, el cuerpo mas fino se encontraba abajo, mientras el cuerpo mas tosco estaba encima del otro; Kagome e Inuyasha seguían besándose apasionadamente, ambos desnudos lo único que hacían eran besarse y tocarse y abrazarse; hasta que Inuyasha mientras la besaba y sin dejar de acariciarla, comienza abrir suavemente las piernas de Kagome, Kagome al sentir esto, abraza fuertemente a Inuyasha y abre mas sus piernas, Inuyasha antes de penetrarla, deja de besarla y le dice:

Inuyasha: Te amo Kagome, te amo, a ti y a nadie mas. (Luego de esto ambos se besan apasionadamente, e Inuyasha la penetra suave y lentamente, ambos mientras se besaban hicieron un pequeño gesto de dolor, luego Kagome al sentir a Inuyasha dentro de su ser se aferro mas a él, dejó de besarlo y lo abrazó mas fuerte mientras gemía con fuerza, mientras Inuyasha se movía lentamente y daba suaves gemidos de placer, Inuyasha la penetraba con intensidad pero trataba de no lastimar a Kagome, Kagome e Inuyasha eran uno solo, poco a poco el dolor que sintieron cuando Inuyasha la penetro, fue desapareciendo, y ese dolor se convertía en placer, Kagome comenzó a gemir mas rápido, solo se le escuchaba: "Ah, Inu.. Inuyyyasha...Inu...", mientras Inuyasha se movía y no dejaba de hacer pequeños: "¡Uhm...Uhm...!"; luego Inuyasha fue aumentando la rapidez con la que la penetraba, ambos disfrutaban el momento, Kagome no podía evitar el placer que sentía al saber que Inuyasha estaba dentro de ella; al mismo tiempo Inuyasha no podía creer todo el placer que sentía al hacerle el amor a Kagome; pronto Kagome comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, entonces Inuyasha se detuvo lentamente, y comenzó a besar a Kagome, Kagome le correspondía con dulces e intensos besos, luego Inuyasha la ve bien, y mira que sus ojos estaban brillosos:

Inuyasha: Kagome...lo siento..no quise..., (Inuyasha estaba a punto de salir de ella; pero Kagome lo impide, y agitada le dice:)

Kagome: Inu...Inuyasha, te amo, y ahora soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, no..no te separes de mi, (luego de esto besa a Inuyasha y el nuevamente comienza a moverse lentamente, mientras que sentía que no podía parar; Kagome e Inuyasha se besaban mientras Inuyasha no dejaba de penetrarla y hacerla suya; después de horas en las que no pararon de hacer el amor, cayeron rendidos; Inuyasha sale lentamente de Kagome, y luego de quedarse mirando, Inuyasha le dice:)

Inuyasha: Después de hacerte el amor Kagome, ahora eres solo mía y no te pienso compartir con nadie, (luego de escuchar a Inuyasha decir eso, ella esboza una sonrisa, lo abraza y le dice:)

Kagome: soy tuya, te amo Inuyasha.

Ambos ya bajo el traje rojo de Inuyasha y abrazados como dos pajaritos se quedan dormidos. Entran los primeros rayos de sol en la choza, esto despierta a Inuyasha, quien al abrir los ojos mira a su costado, y ahí estaba Kagome, profundamente dormida, Inuyasha no deja de mirarla y dice en voz baja, mientras acaricia su pelo:

Inuyasha: Que hermosa eres Kagome, que hermosa, anoche me entregaste todo lo que un hombre podría desear,...pasión, dulzura,.y amor... (al decir esta ultima palabra, cambia totalmente de actitud, suelta a Kagome, se sienta sobre el piso y tocándose la frente se dice a si mismo:) ¿qué te pasa Inuyasha, ¿no que quieres a Kykio, pero ayer hizo algo imperdonable, me engaño para que me vaya con ella al infierno y así dejar sola a Kagome. ¿No entiendo, no entiendo, porque haces esto Kykio?. Demonios, fui un tonto en caer en esa trampa, pobre Kagome debió haber sufrido mucho... (pero de pronto se calla al escuchar:)

Kagome: Inuyasha...Inuyasha, no me dejes Inuyasha, te amo., (Inuyasha al oír esto, mira a Kagome, al hacer esto lo único que podía ver era a una dulce mujer que entre sueños decía que lo amaba, Inuyasha se arrepiente de haber dudado del amor que sentía por Kagome, y se comienza a decir:)

Inuyasha: Tonto, como pudiste dudar del amor que sientes por Kagome, y confiar en una mentirosa como Kykio, me deje llevar por el momento y no pensé bien las cosas, Kagome seria incapaz de mentirme de esa manera, mientras que esa Kykio lo hace todo por odio.

En esos momentos Kagome abre los ojos, Inuyasha la mira y Kagome le dice:

Kagome: Inuyasha...¿que pasa, (Inuyasha no responde y solo besa a Kagome, quien no se resiste para nada a los besos de Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: (mientras la besa) Kagome lo siento...lo siento...en verdad...lo siento...;

Kagome: (le agarra el rostro) Inuyasha, lo se ya te perdone, (de pronto se sobresalta y dice) ¿acaso te arrepientes de lo que paso anoche?; (Inuyasha la mira, luego la comienza a besar intensamente mientras le dice)

Inuyasha: claro que no Kagome, claro que no mi amor...; (Kagome responde a sus besos, y de pronto ambos comienzan a besarse con mas pasión, y rápidamente Inuyasha se excita, y comienza a tocar a Kagome por debajo del traje rojo, Kagome se ríe... y lo besa mientras le dice:)

Kagome: soy toda tuya Inuyasha...

De pronto las orejas de Inuyasha comienzan a moverse y deja de besar a Kagome.

Kagome: ¿que pasa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: escucho las voces de Sango, Miroku y Shippo, ayyyy no! Ya llegaron! Van a venir a la cabaña! (dijo Inuyasha con cara de susto y viendo a Kagome)

Afuera a pocos metros se veían a 3 jóvenes riendo y platicando recordando su hazaña...

Shippo: jajaja! que cara puso Miroku cuando ese demonio se vomito encima de él jajaja!

Sango: jajaja! Si es cierto, luego paso toda la noche limpiándose jajaja!

Miroku: yaaaa! Dejen de estar molestando.

Shippo: jajajaja! Sonaste como Inuyasha.

Sango: (pensando) me pregunto si Kagome habló con Inuyasha y aclaró todo, cuando me fui se veía muy triste.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña rápidamente Kagome ayuda a vestir a Inuyasha, luego apurada le dice:

Kagome: vamos...apresúrate, sal por la puerta ya!

Inuyasha: Keh, no sin antes hacer esto...,(e Inuyasha le da un beso largo a Kagome; luego de esto ambos al mismo tiempo se dicen: "te amo"; Inuyasha sale de un salto por la puerta y llega a la copa de un árbol antes de que los demás entren a la cabaña y se hace el dormido.

Lo que él no sabe es que solo Miroku se dio cuenta que salió de la cabaña apurado, ya que Sango y Shippo se veían mientras se reían de él.

En la cabaña Kagome se puso rápido su pijama, e hizo como si prepara el desayuno; los demás entran y Kagome los recibe con una sonrisa y con un cara llena de felicidad, la cual era muy extraña.

Antes de que alguien diga algo Inuyasha entra, saluda con un muy buen humor (el cual es muy raro en él) y se sienta al lado de Kagome.

Todos se quedan igual como la otra vez: mudos, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

Inuyasha: (volviendo a su carácter) yaaaa! ¿qué les pasa? ¿acaso vieron otro muerto?

Sango: tal parece que ya se contentaron ¿no Kagome?

Kagome: (se sonroja) ¿ahhh? Si Sango (piensa:) –jeje y que manera de contentarnos-

Miroku: ¿qué? Acaso estaban peleados, ni me di cuenta. Pero de lo que si me di cuenta es que mientras llegábamos Inuyasha salió como rayo de la choza acomodándose su espada.

Kagome e Inuyasha quedaron fríos e inmóviles y mudos ante aquel comentario.

Shippo: ayyy que lindo! Inuyasha se quedo acompañando a Kagome toda la noche mientras no estábamos, ¿verdad Inuyasha? (le dice con ojitos de pícaro)

Miroku: espero que no hayas desperdiciado esta oportunidad, Kagome y tu completamente solos...aprovechaste y le...

Inuyasha furioso se levanta le da un golpe y le dice:

Inuyasha: ¡Como se te ocurre Miroku, que te pasa, anoche no paso nada así que déjenme en paz..!

Miroku: (estampado en la pared de la cabaña le dice:) Yo me refería a que si aprovechaste y le pediste disculpa por lo que paso...,

Inuyasha sentado de espaldas al grupo junto a Kagome se pone rojo y dice como queriendo disimular:

Inuyasha: Keh!... ya cállense!

Sango: (dirigiéndose a Kagome con cara de picara) Veo que si aprovechaste bien la disculpa ¿no Kagome?

Inuyasha y Kagome furiosos y a la vez avergonzados salen de la cabaña y antes de salir de esta dicen en coro: ¡Ya déjenos en paz, no se metan...!

Sango, Miroku y Shippo se ríen, luego Miroku se le acerca a Sango la toma de la mano y le dice:

Miroku: Mi querida Sango, ¿harías lo mismo conmigo?

Sango: (viendo al monje con cara de ingenua y un poco sonrojada) ¿qué cosa se excelencia?

Miroku: lo que hizo la srita. Kagome con el joven Inuyasha (al decir esto su mano derecha va de la mano de Sango al trasero de esta.

Sango: (su expresión cambia y molesta le dice:) ¡¡¡¡No su excelencia! (al mismo tiempo que la daba una cachetada estampándolo de nuevo en la pared de la choza). Además usted es un infiel, tengo que ponerlo a prueba primero.

Shippo: Jejeje eso te pasa por atrevido Miroku.

Afuera estaban Kagome e Inuyasha en una rama de un árbol. Inuyasha recostado en el tronco abrazando a Kagome que se encontraba sentada en las piernas de él, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Kagome: prométeme que nunca mas volverás ver a Kykio en mi ausencia, prométemelo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: te lo prometo, si te me juras que nunca mas volverás a dudar de mi.

Kagome: te lo juro Inuyasha, (lo ve a los ojos y le dice suavemente) te amo.

Inuyasha: (el de la misma forma responde) y yo a ti Kagome.

Con esto dicho se dan un beso distinto a lo demás, ya que con este beso sellan su promesa y su amor mutuo, que durará por siempre a través del tiempo y por toda la eternidad.

Pero todavía quedan muchas dudas: ¿que pasará con Kykio, ¿donde se encuentra escondido el malvado Naraku, ¿logrará su libertad Kagura, Kohaku podrá regresar con su hermana, ¿Miroku dejará de serle infiel a Sango, ¿cuál será el destino de Kagome e Inuyasha cuando la Perla de Shikon este completa y en sus manos, todo esto solo lo dirá el tiempo.


End file.
